1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and particularly to those suitable for being applied to a stacked structure of semiconductor packages or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor device, in order to save space when mounting semiconductor chips, there has been a method of stacking semiconductor chips, which are mounted on the same sized carrier substrates.
However, in the method of stacking semiconductor chips mounted on the same sized carrier substrates, a problem exists in that the number of stacked carrier substrates increases and the total thickness of the stacked structure increases as the number of chips increases. Thus, the present invention is intended to provide a semiconductor device, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, which can realize a stacked structure of semiconductor packages while suppressing an increase in the thickness of the stacked structure.